Secret Government
There are two governments, the public one and the secret one. We don't get to vote on the secret one, which deals with the real issues we need to make change in. I don't know what other nations or which individuals comprise the secret government, but the USA is the worse offender. Our secret government used to blackmail a few of the visiting races before those races became allied with the organization of visiting races. Once these races became allied with the organization, the organization helped them break their ties with the secret government. The secret government and the organization of visiting races do not have any ties, but the organization has attempted to open an honest dialog. The secret government has had a hard time being honest and so the talks have stalled. The secret government has no power over any of our visiting races any longer, but they still hold threats against all of them, mostly in forms of propaganda. The government can still commit "any" crime and cause the blame to fall on the alien races, both in a personal way and in a global way. Power "The Government" responsible for crimes against the alien races, and against humans who have contact with the alien races, is a secret alliance between organizations within the leading nations of our world. I do not know all which nations are included, but certainly not all. Those in greatest world power who have the most power to lose, and those who have the worst crimes to be exposed. The visiting races are not here to harm us. I would not say that their presence is exactly benign simply because the mere fact of it obviously continues to cause a great deal of fear and confusion across our world, but the alternative is only our self-annihilation. As careful as the alien races are to avoid contributing to our natural and habitually dogmatic enthusiasm, there is little they can do to prevent us from perpetuating the success of government propaganda against everything, or of our willful hysteria.Questions about power Reasons The government fears loss of control of its people. The government of Earth knows that the aliens will not strike. Propaganda There are also people who work for the secret government who make the propaganda against the alien races, who tell lies about real events like Roswell, and who threaten individuals to keep quiet, and who make up hideous stories of alien abduction, and even much worse things. These people take advantage of human's natural fear and ignorance, to keep everyone afraid of the alien races, to make it very difficult for the aliens to approach any humans. The only cure for this is education of the publics about the aliens. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to do this when the most important humans on Earth, those who just about any human will listen to, work for the secret government. Who would you listen to, me or the President of the USA? Carl Sagan or your own alien contacts?Questions about the Agenda. Ufology Every organization on Earth about the aliens is heavily infiltrated and manipulated by government. They are scouting for potential threats, who are people who have true progressive alien contact. Monitoring The aliens know everything. The alien races see and hear anything they want in our governments. They can monitor every word and transmission. Even thoughts. It is their job and mission to do so. See also * Read about World Government. References Category:The Project Category:Our Solar System Category:All Category:All2 Category:Government